Family Love
by Inuyashas' Plaything
Summary: Kagome was abandoned at birth, but now, at age sixteen, she is being adopted by Inuyashas family. Inuyasha and Kagome soon realize they have feelings for each other, but will they be allowed to show their love, or will they have to keep it a secret?
1. The New Devolepment

Family Love

Chapter 1

The New Development

" Mr. And Mrs. Tama, are you sure about this?" the social worker asked." Because once you sign your name, there's no turning back."

Mrs. Tama smiled and replied in a soft voice," We're very sure! We've wanted a daughter for as long I can remember, but always had boys. Please don't think we don't love our boys, because we do! But a daughter is what our family is missing."

" Mrs. Tama, are you sure you don't want to wait for a baby, instead of adopting a teenager? Teenage adoptions are where we get most of our complaints." The social worker stated.

Mr. Tama looked up from the adoption papers and spoke for the first time that day, " We're getting older, and a baby is too much work for people our age. We just want a girl that we can help through the rest of her life. We would REALLY like to adopt Kagome. We've spoken to her many times, and thought of all the problems, and this is what we really want."

" Ok then, if you're sure! I'll need your signature here….and here…print your name here….initial here…sign here …CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud parents of a daughter!"

Mr. And Mrs. Tama hugged in joy and went to collect their daughter.

Kagome was waiting outside the office on a bench with her two suitcases. 'I can't believe I'm going to have a mom and a dad! And BROTHERS! That's going to be weird, I'm going to go from being alone to having a family' Kagome thought silently to herself, wiggling in excitement.

As Mr. And Mrs. Tama stepped out of the office, they looked over at their new child. " Kagome! Come on dear! It's time for you to see your new home!" Mrs. Tama said excitedly. Kagome jumped up and followed them to their dark green Jeep Grand Cherokee.

The ride home was amazingly loud as Kagome asked questions about her new life. "Am I going to go to school?" kagome asked timidly

" Of course dear!"

"Am I going to have my own room?"

"Yep!" Mr. Tama replied" and you can decorate it any way you want!"

Kagome shrieked with joy,"OMG! That's so cool! Can I call you ……mom and dad?"Kagome asked shyly.

Mrs. Tama looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes " We would be honored. And let me be the first to say, WELCOME HOME!"

Kagome looked outside her window and was shocked to see, not a house, but a mansion " you live…**there**?" she squeaked as she looked up at the three story, light grey, brick mansion

"Uh Huh!" Mr. Tama replied as they pulled up in the driveway, " Now lets get you inside so you can meet the boys."

Kagome nodded silently

"Don't worry sweetie!" Mrs. Tama replied sweetly," The boys will love you!"

'I sure hope so' Kagome thought as they walked up the stairs to the front door.

Inuyasha and Sesshomarou were waiting patiently inside waiting for their parents to return with their new sibling

" God they've just about lost their 'mistake' to collage so why get another child!" Inuyasha said under his breath

"I heard that you stupid fucker!" Sesshomarou growled

"Well it's **true**! Inuyasha retaliated as the front door opened.

Inuyasha and Sesshomarou stopped their bickering to look over rand see their mother and father standing there with smiles on their faces

" Boys! I'd like you to meet your new sister, Kagome!" Mrs. Tama said as she stepped aside to let the boys see their new sister. Their jaws dropped.


	2. The Bad News and Getting Acquianted

Family Love

Chapter 2

The Bad News and Getting Acquainted

Inuyasha and Sesshomarou stood there with their mouths open in shock.

Kagome stood there quietly as the boys stared at her. She had long ebony hair that reached to her back and warm chocolate colored eyes. She had on the orphanage uniform that consisted of a mid-thigh, pleated, black skirt that showed off her great legs and a white blouse that she left un-tucked that was decked off with a black tie and jacket.

'Damn' Inuyasha thought 'Nice going mom and dad, get us a hottie for a sister!'

Sesshomarou was thinking along the same lines but tried his best to not let it show in his face.

"Ok Kagome, these are your brothers! The tall stern looking one is Sesshomarou, and the one that silently staring at you, is Inuyasha!" Mrs. Tama said excitedly

"MOM!" Inuyasha yelled as he blushed furiously

"Hello" Kagome started" I'm really glad I finally get to meet you! I've heard so much about you both!"

"Same here" Inuyasha stated while looking at the floor

"Well, now that you've been introduced, time for the bad news!" Mrs. Tama said with a smile on her face "Even though Kagome **has **a room, it's not quite ready to be used yet, and the other bedrooms have no beds in them at the moment, so she'll have to stay in Inuyashas room until hers is ready! Is that ok Kagome?"

"It's fine. I had to share a room with nine other people in the orphanage, so I think I can handle one person!" Kagome said with a huge smile 'especially someone as hot as he is! God, I've never seen someone as cute as him in PERSON before!' she thought to herself

Inuyasha just starred in shock 'share a room? With someone as beautiful as she is! God my parents are stupid! What am I saying! I get to share a bedroom with a BABE! But she's my….sister. I can't DO anything with her! For that matter, I don't even KNOW her! What is WRONG with me?'

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha?"

His mothers voice knocked him out of his thoughts and she looked up from his spot on the floor to look her in the eye

"Huh?" He asked sleepily

"I asked if that was ok with you, you know. For Kagome to share a room with you."

"Feh! Whatever!" Inuyasha replied turning away

"Ok then now that that's settled, time for bad news part 2!" Mr. Tama said with a smile " Your mother and I got a call from the office yesterday, we have to go on a business trip for a couple of weeks to Egypt! We feel TERRIBLE that we have to leave Kagome on her first day here, but we have no choice, we have to go! Our plane leaves tonight at 9."

(Ok, I know that parents probably wouldn't leave their adopted child on the 1st day, but it's my story so,……Yeah!)

" So, while we're gone Sesshamarou is in charge, and you boys had better be nice to Kagome while we're gone, or you guys are in BIG trouble!" Mrs. Tama said with a frown

Mumbles of "ok" and "fine" were heard through out in the room at the comment

"Ok, well, we need to pack, so you boys help Kagome get settled in!" Mrs. Tama said as she and her husband headed to their bedroom

"So" Inuyasha said as he took one of her bags and headed up the stairs, "What happened to you? I mean, why were you in the orphanage?"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomarou hissed angrily and he came up the stairs with Kagomes other bag" That's really rude!"

"WHAT? I'm just asking!" Inuyasha yelled back

"It's ok." Kagome replied quietly," I was only a couple of weeks old, and I guess my mom and dad decided they didn't want me, because on the morning of February 25, the orphanage found me on the entrance steps, and took me in. And I was lived there until this day."

"Wow, that really sucks wench!" Inuyasha said with a smirk

"Thanks for your warm and fuzzy feelings dog boy!" Kagome said angrily as she continued up the stairs. Sesshomarou just looked at Inuyasha and shook his head "dumb ass" he mumbled

"Hey! Don't call me dog boy, wench!" Inuyasha yelled

"Then don't call me wench, DOGBOY!" Kagome retaliated with her hands on her hips

'God!' Sesshomarou thought ' There ALREADY starting to act like brother and sister! This is NOT going to be an easy couple of weeks!'


	3. The Room

Family Love

Chapter 3

The Room

Inuyasha turned the corner and kicked open his door. He through Kagomes bags into the corner and fell back on his bed. Kagome took one look at the room and was rendered speechless.

"Oh..My..GOD! You've got to be KIDDING me!" Kagome said with wide eyes

She'd never seen such a huge room! There was a huge bed with a red comforter and fluffy white pillows. In the corner, on his beige colored desk, sat a silver, Apple, laptop computer and next to the desk was a T.V. with an x-box and hundreds of games. There were posters of bands and a few models coving his white walls and a big red cozy armchair in the corner.

"What is with you stupid? Never seen a bedroom before? And what in gods name is in your suitcases? They weigh a TON!" Inuyasha yelled

"Sorry, I've just never seen such an amazing room before, in the orphanage, there were just a bunch of white cots lined in a row! And for your information, there are BOOKS in those suitcases! They're all I have! I don't really have any other belongings except one other uniform and a tooth brush!" she glared

"Stupid wench! You don't have any other clothes other than another uniform, not even a pair of pajamas?" Inuyasha huffed. Kagome shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"Well then what do you sleep in?" he questioned

Kagome uttered some inaudible words

"Speak up wench!"

"I said, NOTHING!" She yelled back angrily

Inuyasha was to shocked to udder any come back, "Nnnn no noth nothing?" He stuttered

Kagome glared at him and replied, "Yeah, NOTHING! You got a **problem** with that?"

" No!" he yelled as he blushed

"You're blushing!" Kagome giggled

"No I'm not wench! Mind your own business!"

"You think I'm pretty, don't you?" she teased

"No I don't," he said as he blushed an even deeper red

'He's cute when he's embarrassed! Damn, he's cute when he's NOT! His long silver hair, his gorgeous golden eyes, and god, his BODY! And how could I forget those ears, so CUTE!' Kagome drooled to herself

"Well, I'm going to go eat! You ok by yourself stupid?" Inuyasha said as he headed for the door

"Yeah, I'll be fine dog boy! Do you mind if I take a shower? I feel kind of dirty." Kagome asked

"Feh! Do whatever you want!" Inuyasha said as he slammed the door

Kagome rushed into his bathroom, tore of her clothes and jumped into the shower. As the water beat down on her shoulders, she just relaxed. She grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into her hair. She rubbed her hair and started to daydream of Inuyasha joining her.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Inuyasha was making ramen and mumbling about stupid girls

"You like her, don't you Inuyasha?" Sesshomarou said as he walked in quietly

Inuyasha jumped at the sudden intrusion of his thoughts and growled loudly "NO I DON"T! She's just a stupid girl! God, she's so horrible, even he OWN parents don't want her!"

Little did the two boys know that Kagome had come down in her towel at that moment to ask if she could borrow some clothes, she starred shocked in the doorway of the kitchen. After a few seconds, Sesshomarou noticed her presence an looked over to her, she looked as though she had been slapped right across the face, hurt was apparent in her eyes."Kagome", Sesshomarou whispered

Inuyasha slowly looked up at his beautiful new sister who was decked out in a towel with tears streaming down her face.

"I hate you" she whispered and ran upstairs into the bathroom and locked the door

"Well I think we know who the favorite brother is" Sesshomarou smirked

"Shut up ass wipe!" Inuyasha yelled," This is all your fault!"

"I'm not the one that made Kagome cry!" Sesshomarou retaliated

"Just leave me alone!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran out of the kitchen

"What's all the racket?" Mr. Tama asked curiously

"Nothing" Sesshomarou said

"Ok then, well we're off! Give Kagome and Inuyasha our love! We'll see you in a couple of weeks!" Mrs. Tama shouted over her shoulder as the Taxi pulled into the drive way

"Ok, Goodbye." Sesshomarou said as they left the house. He cleaned up Inuyashas uneaten ramen and went to the living room to watch T.V.

Back upstairs Kagome was sitting in the bathroom crying and blowing her nose with bits of toilet paper.

'I hate him! I hate him!' she yelled in her in head, "No, I hate that what he said was true" she thought suddenly and began to cry harder

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said from the other side of the door, "Kagome, can I come in please?"

The door slowly opened and Kagome stood their looking at him through her tear stained eyes

"You were right," She whispered

"No I wasn't! I didn't mean anything I said! None of it was true, I'm SO sorry, please forgive me!" Inuyasha pleaded

"But it is true! I'm not smart, or beautiful," she sobbed, " or funny, or LOVED! Your right! How can I expect anyone to love, or even like me, when my own parents don't!"

"Your wrong!" Inuyasha said silently "You are smart, and beautiful, and funny, and everyone in this family loves you, especially me."

Kagome ran into his arms tackling him in a hug and cried softly into his chest. Inuyasha blushed as she hugged him but slowly moved his arms around her waist and hugged her back. They stood they for a while, embracing each other, until finally Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and took her into his bedroom and sat down with her on the bed, still holding her tightly to him.

'She smells so nice' He thought to himself as he inhaled her sent, 'Like Roses and Lavender'

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled from her spot on his chest

"Your welcome Kagome"

"I've been so self conscious, even as a child. And I never trusted anybody, but I feel like I can trust you." She said quietly

"I will always be here for you Kags. You have quickly become an important person in my life. I will never hurt you." Inuyasha said softly while stroking her hair

"I know you won't Inuyasha, I know"

"Wait a sec, why were you down stairs anyway? And why are you only wearing a towel?" Inuyasha questioned as he pulled away from their embrace to look at her face

Kagome blushed furiously "I was going to ask if I could borrow some clothes, I was hoping to wash my uniforms."

"Ok, I guess so" Inuyasha replied

"Awesome! Thanks!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up, unfortunately when she jumped up, her towel slipped off and formed a pile around her feet.

Inuyasha was the first to notice this, but was in a trance at the sight of her naked body. He began looking her over, starting at her neck and worked his way down and began to blush when he saw her bare chest.

Kagome was giving him a puzzled looks until she looked down to follow his line of sight.

She screamed when she realized, the towel was no longer there. She grabbed the towel that was in a heap on the floor and quickly wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks for telling me Inuyasha!" Kagome said while a blush crept into her cheeks

"Feh!" was all Inuyasha could reply as his face turned to many shades of red

Just as the silence was starting to get to them, the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Inuyasha shouted as he ran from his room ' I've never been so happy to hear the doorbell ring' he thought in relief

He opened the door quickly to find his two best friends Sango and Miroku standing there looking at him with questioningly

"Dude, What happened to you? You look like a tomato!" Miroku said with a smile

"Nothing, ok!" Inuyasha growled

"K, dude don't go all edgy on me! It was just a question!" Miroku said putting a little more space between them

"Um, Inuyasha? Who's that?" asked Sango

Coming down the stairs in Inuyashas black AC/DC t-shirt and blue plaid boxers was Kagome. She had pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and Inuyasha had to fight the urge not to jump her right there.

" That's why your face is all red!" Miroku whispered with a perverted smile," I'd do her too! She's a hottie!"

At that comment Inuyasha had grabbed Miroku by the collar and thrust him up against the door "YOU SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Inuyasha calm down!" Kagome said putting her hand on his shoulder

"Are you Inuyashas new girlfriend?" Sango asked with wide eyes

"No, she's my new sister!" Inuyasha said as he released his hold on Miroku and began to once again turn that nice shade of red.

"SISTER!" Sango and Miroku said in shock

"Yeah my parents adopted her," Inuyasha explained

"Thanks for telling us!" Sango said angrily

"I'm Kagome" Kagome said extending her hand to Sango

"Oh please excuse me! I'm Sango, and that pervert over there is Miroku!" She said shaking Kagome's hand

"Excuse me for asking, but why do you have Inuyasha's clothes on?" Miroku asked with a puzzled look

"I don't have any clothes of my own except my orphanage uniform, but there in the wash at the moment, so I needed to borrow some of Inuyashas clothing!" She replied

"WHAT!" Sango shrieked, " That's not going to stay that way for long! You and me are gonna go on a shopping spree girl! Now that I FINALLY have a girl friend I can go shopping with someone!"

The boys groaned at the though of shopping with the girls, Sango just gave them a glare and they shut up!

"That sounds awesome! Let me just grab my shoes!" Kagome said as she started up the stairs for her black converses

" I like her" Sango said breaking the silence

" Yeah, she seems pretty cool!" Said Miroku

'You have no idea' Inuyasha said to himself as she came bounding back down the stairs,' you have no idea'

"Time to shop till we drop!" Sango giggled. And with that, they all piled into Sangos car and headed for the mall.


	4. To THE MALL!

Well, I just noticed I haven't put a disclaimer for any of my chapters! Yeah for me! But, because I don't want to be sued, I'm going to put one in this time!

A quick thanks to my reviewers! Ya'll rock! Hope you like Ch.4! And don't forget to RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, some Japanese dude does!

Family Love

Chapter 4

To THE MALL!

"So Kagome, we've been sitting here in **traffic, **COULD YA'LL** _MOVE_ **ANYSLOWER!" Sango yelled out her window," like I was saying, in traffic for about, what? 15 minutes now? And we still haven't talked yet! I think we should play 20 questions while we wait! That way we can all learn a little bit about each other!" Sango said with a grin while laying on her horn.

"Ok, I guess that's a good idea." Kagome said slowly while tightening her seat belt a little bit. She hadn't known Sango for long, but already saw the signs of reckless driving and road rage.

Sango fixed the silver butterfly clip in her hair and went to on ask her first question, turning her gaze away from her rearview mirror and back to the road.

"How old are you?" she started

"16"

"Grade?" Sango continued quickly

"11th"

"Favorite subjects?" Miroku added

"Chemistry, Journalism, Biology, and Archery."

"Favorite colors?" Inuyasha questioned

"Black and Green"

"Favorite food?" Sango followed up, taking her eyes off the road as the traffic started to move faster, her question followed by a series of honks and screams.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKERS! WE'RE **_TALKING_** HERE!" Sango yelled back, " SO, favorite food?" Sango asked again as she turned her attention back to the road started to drive again.

"…. Macaroni and cheese." She said embarrassed

" Macaroni and _cheese_!" Inuyash howling with laughter at her answer.

"Yes! Macaroni!" Kagome said defiantly, a small blush creeping up to her cheeks

"Favorite band?" "Favorite Car?" "Favorite actor?"

The questions came flying and Kagome was lousing track of who the questions were coming from, so she just started answering the questions as fast as she could, not even thinking about her answers.

"Linkin Park, Jeep, and Tropher Grace." She answered

"Cutest guy!" Miroku asked quickly

Kagome not even thinking about her answer, and trying to get ready for the next question blurted out,"Inuyasha" and brought her hands to cover her mouth after the comment, completely regretting her answer. "I mean…uh….No comment?" she said as her face turned a deep shade of red.

Miroku and Sango just giggled at her comment trying not to burst out laughing, while Inuyasha just sat there in shock.

'I can't believe I said that! What is my problem! Stupid Kagome, Stupid!' she yelled at herself

'She thinks I'm the cutest guy? Well she's defiantly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! So hot! And god! She has such an amazing body, and those curves! I'm getting hard just thinking about it! And I could get lost in those warm chocolate eyes!'Inuyasha imagined, getting lost in his thoughts, the sharp turn Sango made to get off the highway jerking him back into the real world

Kagome, getting a little nervous at the silence, began to babble," That was about 20 questions right? Oh look, is that the Mall? Yep! See, it says 'Mall' right there! Silly me! Lets park so we can go in, ok? Yeah let's park!" she said quickly

Sango began to laugh at her nervousness," It's ok Kagome! Calm down! Nothing was wrong with your answer, it was just funny to hear you say it! Now calm down and lets go inside and have some fun ok?" Sando said with a smile

"Ok" Kagome said hesitantly

"Are you sure you want to go in, in _that_?" Miroku pondered his eyes looking her over as they got out of the car.

Kagome looked down at Inuyashas baggy t-shirt and plaid boxers and glanced over at the others and laughed.

Sango was wearing a short-sleeved white blouse and a knee length jean skirt with a pair of clunky boots, her hair piled into a ponytail on the top of her head, and her eyes accented with just a touch of magenta eye shadow. Miroku himself was also looking pretty good in a black t-shirt, faded jeans and, black vans; his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and he had two gold earrings in his left ear. Inuyasha had on a black Linkin Park t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and a pair of red and black vans, which he left untied, his long silver hair down laying roughly on his back, gleaming in the sunlight. They looked amazing, like models getting ready for a shoot, and compared to them, she looked like a beggar.

The group gave Kagome a funny look at her sudden burst of laughter, not understanding what was so funny.

"I'm sorry! I was just comparing myself to you guys! God, in comparison, I look horrible!" Kagome laughed

'She has no idea how wrong she is!' Inuyasha thought, 'She looks like an angel, my angel'

While Kagome was laughing Miroku took a moment to go behind her and say a proper 'hello'.

Kagome immediately stopped laughing as she felt a hand softly groping her ass.

"Hentai!" Kagome and Sango screamed as they slapped him

"WHAT? I was just saying hello!" Miroku said giving them an innocent look

"Hello my ass!" Sango said with a frown

"And what a nice ass you have if I may say so Lady Sango" Miroku said with a smile

"Hentai! You just don't know when to give it up, do you?" Sango yelled at him," Well, ME and Kagome are going to go shopping **alone**! We'll meet you in the food court at 3!" Sango said glancing at her watch

" Bye, Bye, boys!" Kagome and Sango giggled as they headed into the mall.

"They ditched us!" Miroku said shocked

Inuyasha just leaned against Sangos red Toyota shaking his head," I don't blame them; I'd ditch you to if I was them! God! Do you HAVE to hit on every female? You know, Sango would actually probably like you if you didn't hit on every women you see!"

"Really?" Miroku said with a perverted smile," Interesting…."

"How did I become friends with you?" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes," Come on, let's head inside, the girls **only **gave us 3 hours to shop!" Inuyasha said sarcastically

"What are we going to do for three hours?" Miroku said his eyes widening at the thought

"I don't know stupid!" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes," We could hang out the arcade and waste all our quarters on videogames?" He suggested

"Cool", was Miroku's only reply as they left the parking lot and headed for the inside of the mall.

Inside the mall, Kagome and Sango were hitting the shops as fast as they could.

"Hey Kag, what do you think of this shirt?" Sango asked holding up a tiny, pink, satin shirt

"Skanky!" Kagome said and then burst out laughing

"What? I think it's cute!" Sango said defiantly as she picked it up and headed to the dressing rooms.

"Who are you wearing it for?" Kagome asked softly

"Excuse me?" Sango said with a blush

"The only reason a girl wears a shirt like that, is if there's a guy they want to be noticed by. So who is it?"

"That's not true! I….I just like it!"

"So, Miroku?"

Sango blushed furiously," NO!"

"Uh huh!" Kagome said with a grin

"Well what about you?" Sango asked while getting in line for the dressing rooms

"What ABOUT me?"

"You and INUYASHA?"

"GOD! He's my new brother! That is so wrong!"

"You aren't related by blood, so you'd be doing nothing wrong." Sango said as she stepped into the dressing room

Leaving Kagome to think about what she just said.

At the arcade Inuyasha was just about to beat Miroku for the third time and "Blood Rein"

When he caught a glance at the time.

"SHIT! It's 3:20! The girls are going to kill us!" Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku by the collar and running out of the arcade.

"Where are they?" Kagome said nervously looking at her watch," I though that they'd be here by now" a sad look draping across her face.

"I don't know what it is, but I seem to have lost all trust in all people." Kagome said sadly, dropping down onto a hard blue chair, staring at the tiled floor

Sango was surprised at her openness, from what she knew about Kagome she didn't share much. So she sat down, tucking her hair behind her ears, waiting patiently for Kagome to continue as people rushed by them in a hurry to get their shopping done.

So right there in the middle of the mall, Kagome opened her heart and let herself go, tears forming in her eyes, no longer able to stand the pain that had been shed upon her for too long.

"I've never told anyone this before, but… I found my parents," she said still staring at the floor.

"That's GREAT Kagome! What's so bad about that?" Sango asked

"Their fine" she said softly

"I don't understand Kagome" Sango said confused

" She's a doctor, and he's a lawyer, and they have a nice house, and live in a beautiful neighborhood. They have a child, a son, my little brother. Souta, and he's beautiful. He's in the third grade now, and he is very loved." She said softly

" I still don't see the problem"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" Kagome yelled," She's not some prostitute who can't have a child, and he's not some stupid druggie! It isn't even that they don't want or don't like children! They just didn't want me." She said as she began to sob

Sango got up out of her chair and went over and took Kagome in her arm, holding her close trying to comfort the girl.

"Nobody wants me!" Kagome sobbed even harder laying her head on Sango's shoulder, enjoying the protection of her arms," I mean, I'm 16 for god's sake! And I've just been adopted! For 16 years nobody's wanted me, loved me, or cared for me! I was beat when I did something wrong and the orphanage workers didn't even care about what happened at lights…out!" Kagome hiccupped into Sangos shoulder as the horrible memories came flooding back to her.

"Lights out?" Sango asked while pulling away slightly to look Kagome in the face

"Sometimes the boys would get board,"Kagome started, taking a deep breath," And the most of the girls were pretty, and _weak_. So at lights out, when we were to suppose to go to sleep, the boys would come in and pick out their 'lovers' for the night. If you tried to get away they would beat you, or grab you and rape you. We tried everything, we even went to the headmaster to get her to help us, but she turned us away and accused us of lying and sentenced us to whippings for 'lying' to her. I, myself, was lucky, I was never raped. The boys would try over and over again, but being strong willed, I never gave in, so I was beat by there hands countless times night, after night. And, being weak I would cry. I would cry as they beat me, praying to god to let it end, and just kill me there, because I saw no way it could get better. And then, the Tamas came, looking for a girl to adopt. So I went around and introduced them to all my friends and all the cutest little girls hoping that I could help them find a family and get them away from that horrible place, so they could have a better life and not live their lives like me. And then, the next day the Tamas came back, and asked me if I would like to join their family, and I cried. I was finally going to leave that hellhole, and I would have a family that cared for me and loved me! Really LOVE me! And then I met Inuyasha, that short-tempered, golden-eyed boy. He was so nice, so handsome, and so caring, and I couldn't have him. I was now a part of his family and was not allowed to the love him the way I did, and still do. To make it worse, I soon realized it was unrequited love, and that I was once again alone, but worse, in love with the only boy I couldn't have. The only boy that has never treated me like an object, a sex toy, and then only boy I've ever loved, and I can't have him no matter how much I want him. And that, is the worst pain I have ever felt, in my life."

"My God Kagome" Sango said shocked pulling her back into the hug and holding her close as they cried in each others arms

Their moment was soon interrupted by Inuyasha had Miroku who gotten distracted by the new video game store on their way to the food court.

"Sorry it took us so long girls, did we miss anythi…" Inuyasha said as he ran up to them Miroku trailing behind him

"What happened?" He questioned the crying girls

"Nothing" Kagome said wiping away her tears

"Yeah, just," Sango said blowing her nose while looking at Kagome, who was trying to make it look like she hadn't been crying," just girl talk, secrets, you know!" she said forcing a smile, Kagomes suffering causing her to feel depressed and worn out.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to go" Miroku said softly, while giving worried looks to Sango and Kagome, both of which now looked thoroughly depressed.

The ride home was silent, Sango giving the occasional glace back to Kagome, and Inuyasha staring out the window, looking at nothing.

'What happened while I was gone?' he pondered as it started to rain, the drops soothing him as he layed his head onto the edge of the seat, his gaze still fixated out the window. He watched the rain hitting the window softly, and colliding with the other helpless bits of water, forming into huge water droplets and slowly sliding off the window

'She's so beautiful, I hate seeing those gorgeous eyes lined with sadness and fear.' He thought sadly to himself,' I don't know how it happened so soon….but I feel such a passion with her, she means so much to me, her innocence, her beauty, her wit and how caring she is. It already hurts to think of not having her in my life.' he thought. He snuggled deeply into the seat of the car, turning slightly, laying his head softly, into the warm back of the seat, and slowly closed his eyes, feeling sleep come upon him.

'How can I go on like this.'Kagome pondered sadly, "Every time something good happens to me, it always gets destroyed. How can I love Inuyasha so soon? Is it because I can read his soul? His deepest feelings? Is it because he feels, what I feel? Is it because he cares so deeply? I have never in my life felt passion like this before. So amazing, so heart consuming.'

Kagome slowly looked over at the beautiful silver haired hanyou, and smiled silently to herself as she saw he curled up into a little ball, making him look so innocent. She watched him take deep even breaths, his lips fluttering with each breath. Slowly, leaning over and holding the boy in her arms, she closed her eyes as well, the soft pounding of the rain slowly made her drift off into a deep sleep, her head resting softly atop his.

They reached Inuyashas house after a good two hours in the car, it taking them along time to slowly trudging through the traffic. Sango gently shook Inuyasha, not wanting to disturb Kagome from her sleep, fearing she probably hadn't had a good nights sleep in many years.

Inuyasha woke up a bit startled, finding himself in Kagomes lap.

"Inuyasha?" Sango whispered

"Yeah?" He whispered back trying not to move, not wanting to upset the sleeping girl.

"Do you think you can get Kagome inside without waking her?" she asked

"Yeah" Inuyasha said, slowly moving himself out of Kagomes wonderful arms," Thanks for the ride Sango."

"Your welcome." She whispered," I'll drop off Kagomes bags tomorrow, it's not important right now though."

"K" Inuyasha replied Taking the girl into his arms, enjoying her amazing scent, finding himself becoming shocked as she snuggled closer into his chest." I guess, we'll see you and the sleeping pervert there, tomorrow." Nodding his head toward Miroku who was laying his head against the window, sleeping deeply.

"G'Night Inuyasha" She said as her started to kick the door shut, "And Inuyasha?" she said right before the door cut her off

"Yeah?" he said getting slightly irritated

"Take good care of her, ok?" Sango said seriously, worry apparent in her eyes

"Don't worry, I will" and with that he shut the door with his foot and walked up the stairs to get into the house.

He kicked the door with his foot, a slightly angry Sesshomarou opening the door prepared to yell at the Hanyou, until he saw the young girl sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Take her upstairs and put her to bed Inuyasha, she must be exhausted." Sesshomarou said walking away leaving Inuyasha in the doorway.

Inuyasha slowly started his journey up the stairs; trying desperately not to disrupt the beautiful girl him is arms. He made it to his room, and layed her down on the bed, putting the covers over her shivering body. Taking off his pants and shirt, he stripped down to his boxers and white undershirt, finally pulling up the covers once more, joining her in bed. He lightly draped his arms around her slim waist and cuddled up to her, her scent and wonderful warmth soothing him. Looking at her sleeping form, he whispered softly," I love you Kagome… sleep well." And with that, closed his eyes and joined her in some much needed sleep.

A/N- Hope ya'll liked it! I'll write more soon! Don't forget to RR! Reviews make me happy! 

Inuyashas' Plaything


	5. The Confession

Hey guys, ready for another one of my wonderful Disclaimers?

Disclaimer: If I didn't do a disclaimer, u think I'd get sued? AH! Screw it! I'll just get it over with

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Some very lucky Japanese dude does!

K, RR after you read, Hope you like it!

Family Love

Chapter 5

The Confession

Kagome felt sunlight against her eyelids and tried to ignore it, snuggling back into the nice soft red comforter, and relaxing back into the warm embrace. Suddenly it dawned on her, she was in someone's arms! She was sleeping with someone in there BED! She jumped up and out of the person's arms, eyes wide in fear, only to realize, the arms were Inuyashas. Through all the commotion and her movement he, himself, had barely moved, the only motion he had made was snuggling deeper into the covers. Kagome smiled as she looked down on him. He looked so adorable with his face scrunched up, his eyes trying to hide from the sunlight by digging his face into the big red blanket, his ears peaking out above the covers. She leaned over, taking one of his ears into her hand, rubbing it tenderly, and enjoying the feel of his soft ear in her hand. She soon heard a quiet purring sound coming from Inuyasha, his left leg shaking slightly as she continued to stroke his ears. She leaned into him, her head resting on his blanket covered shoulder, her legs laying out flat on the bed, supporting herself with her elbows, her hands still busy with his soft ears.

'Ahhhhhhh!' Inuyasha groaned,' feels so nice! Wait a sec! Who's rubbing my ears?' Inuyashas eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, startling Kagome.

Inuyasha looked over to the girl, who was still wearing his favorite AC/DC t-shirt. She was smiling at him with bright eyes, a slight blush appearing across her face.

"Morning Inuyasha!" Kagome said jumping into his arms to give him a hug, startling him with her sudden show of affection.

"Uh…Morning?" Inuyasha replied still not quite awake," Were you rubbing my ears?"

"Yeah, sorry about that! I couldn't resist!" she giggled," Your ears are just so cute!" His face began to turn a deep shade of red, the thought of her liking ANY part of him making him grin

"So you think my ears are cute, huh. What else of me go you think is cute?" he said a goofy grin plastered on his face

"So how exactly did I get here?" Kagome said trying to change the topic, blushing furiously." Last thing I remember I was in Sango's car and it was raining and you were sleeping in my lap!" Kagome said as she shifted on the bed and moved to sit Indian style.

Inuyasha stated to blush furiously as he remembered sleeping in her lap, the soft feel of her legs beneath him, her wonderful intoxicating sent, he was hooked! He couldn't have enough of her, she was amazing in every way and there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention back," I asked if you knew how I got here, do you?" Kagome asked again puzzled at why he wasn't answering her question.

"I carried you inside. You were sleeping so soundly, and I didn't want to hear you bitch about having to get up, so I just took you in and put you to bed." Inuyasha said defiantly trying to hide his blush by turning away from her. But she saw everything he did; from the way he walked to the way he tied his shoe. Everything he did seemed so beautiful, so graceful, except the way he ate of course, but she learned to even love the way he did that. To her, he was perfect.

"Thank you Inuyasha, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Kagome said seriously, staring at the face that was trying to turn away from her.

"Feh! Whatever wench! I told you that I just didn't want to hear you bitch, so get over it!" He said getting off the bed and reaching his hand out towards her," Come on wench, lets get some food, school starts in two hours."

"Ok" Kagome said smiling, taking the extended hand and getting off the bed herself," WAIT!" she said suddenly, her smile disappearing, "Did you say school?"

"Yeah stupid, school! You know, that big place where you learn stuff!" Inuyasha said, still holding her hand, leading her out the door, towards the stairs.

" I don't know if it's a good idea for me to go just yet!" Kagome said with a worried look on her face. Walking down the steps slowly, Inuyasha dragging her down by her hand, towards the kitchen.

"OH, NO! You're going to school today! Mom and Dad said you would start Monday, the schools expecting you! It's 7 now; we have to leave the house by 8:30 if we want to make it there on time. So you better suck it up and get ready, cause were leaving in an hour and a half." Inuyasha said sternly reaching for the bread and popping four pieces into the toaster.

"Bu t…" Kagome started again

"No buts! Your going and that's final!" Inuyasha said grabbing the toast as it jumped out of the toaster.

"Here" Inuyasha said as he shoved two pieces of golden, brown, toast at her," Eat and shut up!

Kagome smiled, looking down at the toast in her hands," Thank you Inuyasha, that was really sweet of you."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He said beginning to blush

He grabbed a seat and brought it over to the large marble countertop and began to eat as Sesshomarou walked in, looking very tired. He grabbed two pieces of toast and started doing the same routine as Inuyasha. Kagome just watched them, leaning against the wall, occasionally taking a bite of the toast Inuyasha made for her. Just when she was about to bring a chair over and join the sleepy boys, the doorbell rang.

The boys just looked up from their toast, their eyes only half open, and stared at the door, as if waiting for the door to open magically by itself. Kagome moved from her spot by the wall and headed for the door.

" No please, don't move! I'll get it!" Kagome said sarcastically as she watched the boys go back to their staring contest with their toast.

Kagome ran over to the large wooden door, swinging it open to find a happy looking Sango and a very sleepy Miroku.

"SANGO!" Kagome screeched jumping into her arms to give her a hug

"Hey girl! I came to bring over your bags! You got to have something to wear on your first day at school!" Sango said with a grin

Suddenly remembering Miroku, Kagome looked over to find him sleeping against the door. Kagome giggled at the sight of the cute boy snuggling up against the frame of the door like it was the most comfortable thing he had ever felt.

"Miroku!" Sango giggled," Wake up!"

"Huh?" Miroku said looking up, still half asleep

"Come on Miroku!" Sango said grabbing his hand and dragging him inside

"So where are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked looking around

"In the kitchen, staring at their breakfast." Kagome said with a giggle

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the kitchen" Miroku said while stumbling toward the open kitchen door

"Good!" Sango said with a smile" Now that the boys are taken care of, lets pick out what your going to wear!" and with that Sango grabbed her hand and began to head up the stairs

After Kagome tried on about 5 different outfits, she found the perfect one. She wore a pair of jean hip huger, a white, quarter-sleeved, blouse that she left un-tucked, striped sweater vest, and black combat boots.

"Wow Kagome! You look amazing!" Sango said in shock from her spot on Inuyasha's bed as Kagome checked herself over in the mirror

"Your one to talk! Kagome said eyeing Sango. Sango herself looked amazing in her khaki pants and the small pink shirt they bought together at the mall, she had completed the outfit with a pair of pink high heels.

"Yeah, I guess." Sango said quietly while playing with the bedspread

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked worriedly, sitting down next to Sango

Sango looked over at Kagome. She had been so truthful with her, telling her things she had never told anyone before, sharing her deepest darkest secrets, so Sango decided to tell her HER biggest secret

"You're right, I do like Miroku, I DID buy this shirt so he would notice me, but he hasn't even looked at me ONCE today!" Sango said tearfully," I just want him to like me."

"Well first of all, the reason he hasn't looked at you today was because he's been pretty busy with the back of his eye lids, and second of all, don't try to be something your not. If doesn't like you for you, he's not worth it! Sango, your SO special! You deserve someone who can see you both for you inner and outer beauty." Kagome said taking her hand, "Now! Lets get you out of that shirt!"

Sango giggled," Good idea!"

The girls headed down stairs after Sango had changed into a pink blouse of Kagomes, and they walked into the kitchen to find a very angry Inuyasha washing the plates in the sink mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'Stupid Kagome"

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked angrily, walking over so she was right behind him.

" I said…" He yelled as he turned around, stopping suddenly after he saw her. She looked amazing; her beautiful raven hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her clothes perfectly accented her soft curves, making him want to grab her.

"What?" Kagome said still a little angry

"Nothing wench", Inuyasha said while pushing away from her and heading for the stairs," Just, Nothing."

As the door swung closed, Kagome began to growl, while the others stared scared," Oh NO! No more of this 'Nothing' stuff! Were going to talk!" she yelled at no one, running out of the kitchen

"Ohhhhh! Inuyasha's SO dead!" Miroku said with a laugh

Upstairs Inuyasha was getting dressed, he was finishing off by slipping on his shirt when he began to dose off and felt his eye lids begin to close, when Kagome barged in, slamming the door behind her.

"GOD! Just tell me what your thinking! You never look me in the face when we talk, yet I always find you staring at me! **WHAT** is wrong?" Kagome yelled

"If I had anything to say to you I would say it stupid!" Inuyasha said while sitting on his bed, tying his shoes," Anyway," he continued as he stood up heading for the door," Why do you care anyway?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her

"GOD! I've tried SO hard to look at you like a brother, to treat you like a friend! But I give up! I love you, you ass whole, whether or not you love me!" Kagome said angrily

"I…I love you too!" Inuyasha said still in shock

"What?"

"I love you too! I just figured you didn't feel the same so I tried to ignore you and not look at you, but Kagome, I can't imagine living a single day without you! I need you!" Inuyasha said with a smile

And with that, Kagome ran from her spot in the room and into his arms and took him in a kiss. At first they just enjoyed the feel of each other's lips, but soon they needed more. Inuyasha began to lick her lower lip, begging for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth, letting his tongue slide quickly in. He began to search the caverns her mouth with his tongue, enjoying her sweet taste. Kagome fought her way into his mouth and began to lick his teeth the enjoying the slick, smooth surface. Inuyasha's hand began to make it's way up her shirt, the other laying peacefully on her waist, while she laced her hands around his neck, forcing him deeper into the kiss. The reluctantly let each other go for need of air, and found themselves breathless.

"You taste amazing Kagome!" Inuyasha said leaning in for another kiss

"Hold up their tiger!" Kagome said with a giggle, her hands placed lovingly on his chest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha wined, "PLEASE?" His hands pulling her waist up against his, forcing her to move closer to him

"First of all, we have to leave for school in a few minutes, and second we have to discuss a few things." Kagome said looking into his gorgeous amber eyes

"Fine." Inuyasha said sadly, leading her towards the bed," What's on your mind?"

"Inuyasha, what does this make us?" Kagome said seriously

"I was hoping that this would mean you were my girlfriend. We are a couple now, aren't we?" He said with a worried look on his face, his eyes almost pleading

" I would be honored to be your girlfriend, and I believe we are what you would call a couple." She replied giving him a quick peck on the lips, leaving him craving for more," But no one can know about us." She continued

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked confused

"INUYASHA! I'm your new sister! Even if we aren't related by blood, I am now a Tama, which makes me family. I don't want your family hating us or the adoption agency taking me away, so it has to be our secret."

" I understand, but we can still hang out and have fun together, right? We just can't make-out in public. I think I can handle that." Inuyasha replied

" Oh we can have LOTS of fun!" Kagome said huskily as she straddled him around the waist

She leaned over and began to kiss him, starting at his jaw line and going down until she was at the base of his neck and began to suck at the skin that was at the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha rolled his head back in ecstasy enjoying the feel of Kagome on top of him, until he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Kagome! Some ones coming up the stairs!" Inuyasha whispered in panic

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha and began to fix her hair as Sesshomaou walked in

"Come on you too! It's time for school." He said

" We'll be right there," Kagome answered sweetly

"Whatever just hurry it up." Sesshomarou finished while closing the door behind him

" Will you stay with me today? I'm a little afraid about going to school and what people will think of me." Kagome said looking down at the carpet, ashamed at how cowardly she was

Inuyasha walked over toward her and put a finger under her chin, leading her face up towards his and giving her a deep, passionate kiss," I will never leave you. I will stay with you until the end of time"

"Thank you Inuyasha, I really appreciate that."

"No problem. Now! Ready to face the world, wench?" Inuyasha said with a smile

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Inuyasha took her soft hand and headed for the bedroom door, stealing one last kiss before they made it out of his room.

" You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, the he felt someone shaking him.

"WAKE UP INUYASHA!" Kagome said with an angrily shaking him awake

"COME ON GUYS! GET DOWN HERE! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Sango yelled

It was all a dream; Inuyasha thought sadly, that sucks. It was so good to.

"Come on, stupid! We've got to go to _school!_ So, get a move on! For god's sake, you only have one sock on! Where was your mind?"

**A/N**- Sudden ending! Yes! I am so mean! I really hope you guys liked it! I'm workin on Ch.6, so stay with me! Now, no flames, K? But please RR! I really, really, REALLY hope you liked it! Much love- Inuyashas' Plaything

P.S.- I changed it a lot! Yes, I know! But I thought it was to soon for them to tell each other that, so I changed it! So… deal with it!lol!


	6. Evil Demon Squirrls

Hello readers! Miss me? Of course you have!lol! ok, now don't tear a strip of me, it's not my fault I haven't updated in like, forever! I'm trying! I got school, and friends, and…a life! writer cries Naww, just joshin ya! You guys mean the world to me! I guess I'll start writing now, because I don't think you came to listin to me! So…ON WITH THE STORY! Hope ya'll like it! Remember, REVIEW!

your silent stalker- Jesus! It takes you 4 months to update? What the hell Katie!

Inuyashas'Plaything- I know, it's not my fault I've been so busy! You know you took up some of that time I could have been writing, so don't complain!

your silent stalker- yeah, I guess your right. SESSHOMAROUS MINE! NAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! runs away with Sesshomarou under her arm

Inuyashas' Plaything- Hey wait I need him for my story! crap! looks and sees them long gone oh well! Guess Sesshy won't be in this chapter. Aren't best friends great?

Anyways, here's your disclaimer you evil lawyers you!

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha, some **DUDETTE** does

''-Thinking

" "-Talking

Family Love

Chapter 6

Evil Demon Squirrel (Yeah, I couldn't think of a good chapter name, soooooo….This is what you get!-)

Ok now, old fans, please go and re-read ch.5, I changed it cause I didn't like it, so please hold your complaints and look at it! I'm sorry! You won't understand Ch.6 if you don't! Hope you like the new Ch.5 and Ch.6!

"I'm coming wench, now just bugger off and let me dress in peace!"

"FINE! NEXT TIME I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU HERE TO ROT!" Kagome yelled as she slammed the door

'That boy infuriates me!' she thought as she stormed down the stairs in an angry rage." Stupid, jackass!"

'Oh God! What did that dream mean?' Inuyasha though as he pulled on his other sock,' It seemed so…so REAL! It was like I could feel her lips on mine, and it felt good. REALLY good!'

"GOD DAMMITT INUYASHA! GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT DOWN HERE!" Kagome yelled

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha said as he headed down the stairs toward the front door

"Gosh, took you long enough!" Sango mumbled

"Whatever! Some of us need to spend a little more time on how we look, right Kagome?"

"What was that you little dick-wad? Are you saying that I'm UGLY?"

"Hey, you're the one that said it!" Inuyasha chuckled as he ran out the door, Kagome hot on his trail

Sango and Miroku just watched as the two chased each other.

"Wow, they are one screwed up family." Miroku said with wide-eyes

"Come on, let's go before they kill each other." Sango replied as she headed out after the two

"AH, come on you guys! Enough with the yelling!" Sango said in frustration, after hearing Inuyasha and Kagome yell at each other for the past twenty minutes, she had never been happier to see school before." Now! Get out of my car! School's going to start in like…11 minutes." Sango finished while glancing at her watch

Kagome stopped glaring at Inuyasha and froze in her seat," We're…there?" she asked in a timid voice

"Yeah, so…lets go!"Miroku said and opened his door and got out of the car

Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the back and headed into the building with the others. Kagome seemed a lot quieter then usual, and Inuyasha started to worry at her silence and wide-eyed stares

" 'Gome? You ok?" Inuyasha asked, his voice laced with concern

Kagome looked up with him with scared eyes and nodded her head quickly and then looked back down at her feet." I'm.. fine…Inuyasha. Yeah.. I'm just…ffine." She stuttered

"Well, you don't look fine." Inuyasha continued as he grabbed her arm to stop her,"Miroku, Sango…"he said looking at his friends who had stopped as well," you guys head on to class, I need a minute alone with Kagome."

"Ok, Inuyasha,"Sango replied hesitantly," we'll see you guys in class."

Inuyasha watched his friends walk down the hall and turn the corner, and then looked down at the girl in front of him

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothings wrong."

"You know you could tell me if something was."

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Uh huh"

"Really!"

"Kagome just tell me." He said softly, his amber orbs begging her to explain what was going on

"You…you'll make fun of me," Kagome whispered, tearing her eyes away from his gaze

"Kagome, I would never do that to you" he whispered harshly, putting his hand under her chin and turning her face so she was looking at him

"It's stupid."

"That's ok."

"I'm…afraid to be here. Afraid of what the kids will think, of what the teachers will think, of…what mom and dad will think if I let them down. I've never really been to school before. What If I screw up? What if mom and dad see what I've done, and I'm not good enough?" Kagome said looking up at her brothers face tears in her eyes.

"Kagome", Inuyasha replied stunned," Mom and Dad will always love you, no matter what. Think of it this way, they got stuck with me and Sessh, but they _choose_ you."

"Thanks Inuyasha"

"Now, lets get to class before we're late." Inuyasha said with a smile and grabbed her hand as they ran down the hallway.

"Good Morning class! Today we have a new student with us! Her names Kagome Tama and she is the sister of our very own Inuyasha and Sessshomarou Tama." Ms. Johnson said sweetly and stepped aside to present Kagome.

As Kagome walked forward the whole class gasped. She was beautiful; she had the whole class in awe. She walked forward and shook her hair away from her face and said with a shy smile," Hello, it's very nice to meet all of you"

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself Kagome?" Ms.Johnson said offhandedly as she got her self adjusted at her desk.

"Um, Ok. Well, I'm sixteen years old, I love to read, especially Shakespeare. I really enjoy Chemistry and Biology and I like to sing and write music. Is that adequate?" she asked turning toward the teacher

"Yes that'll be fine, please take a seat beside your brother."

As Kagome walked down the aisle to her seat, all eyes were on her, especially the boys. As she took her seat, Inuyasha made sure to glare at all the boys whose looks were going a little lower than they should.

As the History lesson started, Inuyasha found it hard to concentrate. Kagome's smell was overpowering him and causing him to loose focus on the subject.

'God, she smells so good!' he thought to himself,'oh, how I wish we were alone, in that small bed we inhabbbit together. Just me and her. All alone. If I could just touch that soft skin of hers, just hold her for a second, I could die happy. Her gorgeous hair, her loving eyes, her sweet supple body……OH SHIT!' he thought, a certain part of his body suddenly became very awake.'ok, don't panic buddy, we can fix this. Think of something cold. Ice cream….Kagome covered in Ice cream. Yeah…. NO! CRAP! That's just making it worse! SESSHOMARU IN A BIKINI! Oh YUCK! That is defiantly something I never wanted to see.'

Inuyasha decided to get back to work, seeing as even Sesshy in a bikini didn't help, he couldn't think of anything that would. As he looked up to copy the notes he hadn't been taking he noticed the whole class staring at him and then suddenly burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked mildly offended

" So, Inuyasha", Ms.Johnson said with laughter in her eyes," do you usually yell out about your brother in women's clothing in class, or am I just lucky?"

Inuyasha turned bright red and laid his head down on his desk as he listened to the laughter around him.

'Yep! This is officially the most embarrassing moment of my life. AND THROUGH ALL THIS I'M _STILL_ TURNED ON! This just isn't my day.'

TBC

Hey everyone! Once again, sorry it took so long to update! I've just been so busy! But I promise I'll update at least every week and a half! K! See ya'll soon! And remember! REVIEW! Reviews make me happy! -

Oh yeah! And read the story " The History of a slave" by _your silent stalker_!

It's really really good!


	7. A rude Reviwer no new chapter

Sorry to do this to you guys, but this isn't a chapter. It's a note to a very rude girl.

To: No Business of Yours

I myself have a sibling. A brother actually who is four years older than me. He's helped me through everything from a scraped knee to when I got cancer he loves me and I love him and we aren't in a weird relationship. I like the Sam and Dean as brothers. The reviews I write are none of your business; they're not for you. When I write I'm a sucker for brotherly love, it means I love when siblings show their love for each other in a sibling way, not a weird way. It you don't like my reviews don't read them. Theirs no reason to be a bitch about it. I hope you think before you speak next time. You don't know me at all; so don't act like you do. SAM AND DEAN FOREVER! As brothers whore! :( And if you're going to review my story, which I work hard on, I'd like a goddamned review about the story. At least read it and give me some advice and THEN be a bitch about something that's none of YOUR business. Geeze, you don't know everything.


	8. The End for Now

I'm very sorry to do this to you guys, seeing as how you have been so kind and patient with me, but for right now I'm going to have to discontinue my story. The rude e-mails have become too much for me and I find myself become sensitive to them. My feelings have been hurt and I don't want to write only to have people say rude things about me. I have Ch.7 completed, so those of you who want to keep up with my story, I'll e-mail it to you if you give me your address. I am terribly sorry. I also am going to put an anonymous disability up so the people who have rude things to say will have to give me a chance to reply. I am once again terribly sorry, to all my loyal fans, thank you. For the people who are sending rude remarks, at least leave me someway to contact you so we can discuss it maturely. I hope you guys can forgive me, but once again, I plan to continue the story! Just send an e-mail!-

Best Regards,

Inuyashas' Plaything(Katie)


End file.
